


My Avenger Academia

by Trigunner



Series: My Avenger Academia [1]
Category: Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blackwhip Quirk (My Hero Academia), Captain Celebrity is not the top hero in America, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Post-Joint Training Arc (My Hero Academia), Retired Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Top Steve Rogers | Captain America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trigunner/pseuds/Trigunner
Summary: A series of events involving two prodigal heroes of two different nations becoming among the world's finest heroes. It all starts at a festival of unity within UA’s own sports festival stadium before moving onto other crazy adventures. Eventually, this American student turned brand new Avenger will have Class 1-A questioning and discovering what a true hero really is the hard way. Marvel x MHA adventures. Expect IzuOcha and other ships.Cross-post in Fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Nishiya Shinji | Kamui Woods/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: My Avenger Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. The U1A3 Conference pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Allow me to apologize to those who wanted another chapter about RWBY OCs or if Ash Ketchem had a Stand. But my mind has wandered to seeing My Hero Academia, and I realized that there is someone that can act as an anime protagonist, and how crazy an AU of Marvel Comics and My Hero Academia would be.
> 
> Anyways, this is going to take place a few days after the Joint Training Arc, an entire arc after season 4 of the anime. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Do note that the depictions of the Avengers will be based off of the 2010 Disney XD show, “Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes”, though subtle references to the MCU, the comic books, and other media might be present.
> 
> If it wasn’t already obvious, all property is owned by their respective companies: MHA to Horikoshi and Marvel to Marvel Comics (good riddance).

“We are live at the U1A3 conference in Mustafu Japan. Here, a small convention is being held at the UA Sports Festival Stadium to mark the reunion of the Avengers with a few Pro Heroes that have actually worked together. Merch and refreshments will be about, obviously, as well as some talks from heroes as they work together in the event of an international crisis. There will also be small lectures to a majority of the superheroes to give tips to the students and professionals of both nations, giving a new perspective to their quirks and talents.”

“Speculations have been made over the motive behind hosting a superhero convention between two major hero corporations from these two countries. These reasons range from reinforcing faith in the world’s superheroes since All Might’s retirement to Tony Stark just wanting another excuse to have a party, the latter of which is very unlikely but still possible.”

“The local Japanese heroes one can expect at the U1A3 include the top 10 heroes, including All Might, Endeavor, Hawks, and Mirko. Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady are also expected to show up.”

“Our roster of visitors includes a number of high-profile heroes from the Avengers, including Tony Stark’s Iron Man, the mighty thunder hero: Thor, Bruce Banner a.k.a. the incredible Hulk, and the legendary, star spangled hero himself, Captain America.”

“There have been rumors that Captain Steve Rogers was actually one of the pro heroes that actually trained Toshinori Yagi, the man formerly known as All Might.”

“Now for some trivia: Some of our American audicance is unsure as to why the Japanese school is represented by the letters ‘U’ and ‘A’. This is because the Japanese word for ‘hero’ is 英雄, pronounced ‘eiyuu’ or A, U. Thus, the kanji AND the letters are switched around to form the school’s name of 雄英, Yuuei, or UA…”

* * *

_“The Avengers are here! But why? Are we really going to compete with their students? Are we going to face them? What if they pick me, and ONLY me!? Am I going to embarrass myself and UA not only in front of Japan, but the Avengers Superhero Agency, and the entire world!? What are we going to do about this? What am_ **_I_ ** _GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS!? WHERE IS ALL MIGHT!? WHAT IF THAT BLACKWHIP GOES_ **_CRAZY AGAIN!? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!”_ **

“Deku! Calm down!”

That was when Izuku was shaken out of his escalating ramblings. When he refocused, he looked ahead to see Ochako Uraraka with her hands on his shoulders.

“S-sorry, Uraraka-san.” Izuku said, standing up and gathering his belongings. “The thought that we may be meeting the Avengers up close is both exciting and nerve wracking.”

“Yeah.” Ochako said, averting her gaze. “Hey, Deku?”

“Yes?” Izuku said.

“I’m not as knowledgeable at heroes as you, and I know next to nothing about the Avengers. I was also hoping for some time away from the girls for once.” Ochako’s face started to turn a bit more red. “So, if it’s okay, during the conference, can I stick by you?”

Izuku looked back at Ochako, unsure of what to say back. He’s not embarrassed. Just confused.

“Yeah, I know it’s weird.” Ochako said. “But I ever since that black stuff came out of your arm during joint training, I can’t help but feel like I shouldn’t leave you alone. You get me?”

“Yeah, I remember, Uraraka-san.” Izuku responded. “And now that you mention it, I think it would be nice to hang out with you and admire these American heroes. Just the two of us.”

Ochako perked up. “Really, Deku?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” Izuku said, smiling. “And if you have to worry about me, let me know, okay?”

The students of UA were informed that there’s a chance they’ll have to compete with some of Avengers Academy or at least represent UA before the world, and were hence given permission to wear their hero costumes to the massive meetup. For the hero courses in particular, appearing in costume was necessary as they’re the most likely to be chosen.

For Izuku Midoriya, he knew that as one of the Big 3 of Class 1-A, he might be the one to represent his school not only in front of the nation of Japan, again, but in front of the American audience, including what can only be described as the most famous superhero agency in the world.

He was obviously nervous at the possibility, but with Ochako Uraraka nearby, smiling at him, those worries felt greatly quelled.

“Ha! So we finally get to deal with those American wannabes.” Bakugou sneered while brandishing his quirk’s explosions. “Lemme at em, UA! I’ll put those losers in their place!”

“I’ll suggest you drop the subject, Bakugou.” Todoroki said. “The school is not going to let you represent us.”

“Why? Because they knew I would dominate the competition?”

“No, because while you’ve proven yourself to be a good fighter, your attitude is making you not a people-person, let alone the image of a hero.” Todoroki explained. “Having you as the face of UA will make us look like idiots in the eyes of the world.”

“Say that again, Icy-Hot! I dare you!” Bakugou barked back. “And let me guess. Perhaps, are they going to choose you because you’re Prince Zuko and Princess Elsa’s secret love child!?”

This taunt causes Todoroki to lose his cool in both ways as flames erupt from his left side and the two stare each other down. In response, Yaoyorozu tries to calm down Todoroki while Iida scolds them both to take their squabble off campus. Izuku and Ochako witness this and decide to move onto the convention on their own. As they try to leave the Alliance Heights building, they see Eri and Mr. Aizawa walking down the hallways when they spot each other.

“There you are, Midoriya.” Aizawa said. “I was wondering if you two could take Eri with you to the festival. I’d do it myself, but I’d like to keep a low profile and I have a meeting to go to. You’re welcome to go with them, Uraraka.”

“I'd be happy to, but where is Mr. Togata?” Ochako asked. “Isn’t he usually the one to accompany Eri?”

“Nighteye’s agency is going to attend as staff, Mirio being among them.” Aizawa explained. “Also because-”.

“Because I want to see the Avengers!” Eri said, hugging Deku’s leg and smiling at him. “I know that Deku knows a lot about heroes, so I want to go with him so that he can tell me about them!”

“That’s why I want to go with him too.” Ochako said. “Can she come with us, Deku?”

“Of course she can. Eri-chan, you can come with us!” Izuku agreed.

“Yay!” Eri cheered.

“Here.” Aizawa said, and handed the pair a small wad of yen bills. “Consider this an allowance to get Eri what she could be interested in and/or something to eat.”

“Thank you, Mr. Aizawa.” the students thanked before moving towards the stadium with Eri’s hands in theirs.

On the way there, Izuku shared with the girls a quick story of how the Avengers were formed.

* * *

_Around 20 years ago, Thor’s evil brother, Loki, had mind controlled the Hulk into a fit of rage that almost destroyed a city in America. Thor himself intervened and fought the Hulk to a standstill. When the Hulk was freed from Loki’s spell, the trickster god had escaped them, promising to come back when he felt like taking the Earth, starting with New York._

_Meanwhile, Iron Man, Ant Man, and Wasp were exploring the arctic ocean with a group named SHIELD, when they came across the frozen body of Captain America, who is unanimously regarded as the world’s first superhero. As they tried to inspect the body, they discovered the star spangled hero to still be alive! Captain America was frightened of the new faces he saw and sought to fight his way out of SHIELD’s care, but stopped when he realised he’s no longer in 1943. After bringing him up to speed, Captain America agreed to help the heroes, forming a strike team in SHIELD consisting of Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver._

_After Cap further established hero fundamentals into the US, Loki returned with an army of space aliens at his command! After gathering any heroes brave enough to fight back, Captain America led a team composed of himself, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ant Man, the Wasp, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver in the fight against Loki and his aliens. The battle was long, but they succeeded, and Loki was sent to prison on Thor’s home in Asgard._

_Soon after, the heroes got together and formally formed the Avengers, a hero agency composed of Earth’s mightiest heroes. Other heroes have joined their ranks from within the United States to even those from around the world, including the Black Panther, Captain Britain, Colossus, and Spider Man among many others._

* * *

“It is rumored that All Might may have joined the Avengers shortly after their conception to learn from Captain America, but I’ve yet to confirm this with him.” Izuku explained further.

“Maybe you can ask him.” Eri suggested.

Izuku and Ochako nodded. And thus they soon reached the stadium.

The area surrounding the stadium grounds was bustling with activity. Merch shops, food stands, mini games, interactive booths, movies, comic shops, it was a hero fan’s dream come true to be in, and Izuku couldn’t contain his excitement at this event, Ochako and Eri laughing along with him.

There were some trivia games where Izuku met his match a few times. The green haired hero felt right at home among people who are as knowledgeable about heroes as he is, if not moreso.

Ochako is trying not to spend too much money, which will always be something she does, but the sight of new foods from America made her want to try. Then Izuku reminded her that Aizawa gave them an allowance for this, and she accepted. She found a favorite American food in the form of hotdogs.

Eri was just happy to be with some of the people who rescued her, as well as just being a kid that plays games and reads about heroes. She and Ochako were mesmerized by the stories of the Avengers and even discovered stories about Japan’s own heroes they didn’t know about. One such story was when Edgeshot had an arch nemesis named Paperweight, his quirk being related to air flow in some way (Izuku took note to look it up later).

Soon enough, the three of them were walking around with a wad of cotton candy in one hand and some kind of hero merch in another part of their body.

“Well you two, of what you saw so far of the Avengers, who would be your favorite?” asked Izuku.

“I like Scarlet Witch!” said Eri. “Her quirk is so mysterious, like mine! I want to meet her!”

Eri is wearing a red M shaped mask. The story goes that Scarlet Witch wanted a simple yet stylish headpiece added to her costume. She got it, and it became her hero symbol.

“Her quirk is something called ‘Hex Bolt’, which allows her to bend probability at a point in space. At least, that’s the general explanation of it.” Izuku wondered. “What about you, Uraraka?”

“I really like Black Widow.” Ochako answered, holding up her keychain with the red hourglass of the Black Widow. “I like the whole feme fatale archetype she embodies and I believe Kendo and Yaoyorozu are fans of her. Imagine how cool I could be if I had her acrobatics and close combat skills! I could be a blur of black and pink that doesn’t care about gravity!”

The image of Uravity zipping through the air and around obstacles with literal gravity defying stunts then beating up bad guys came up in the heads of Izuku and Eri.

“That would be so cool… yeah.” Izuku said, almost dreamily with a smile on his face.

“Woah…” Eri agreed.

Ochako looked back at the two of them and giggled at how cute they look

“Deku, what are you thinking?” asked Eri.

“Um, I was just imagining how Uraraka would look with the skills of Black Widow.” Deku nervously replied.

“Yeah. That would be cool.” Eri said. “Can Ochako do that?”

“Not yet, but I’d like to try. I wonder if I could get some advice from the Black Widow herself.” Uraraka said. “So, Deku, do you have a favorite Avenger?”

“Well it should be obvious, but my favorite Avenger is Captain America.” answered Izuku, showing off a 1 foot toy version of Captain America’s shield strapped to his left arm.

“As you know, he’s known as the world’s first superhero from way back in 1941, and his example during WWII is regarded as the basis of modern hero society. When he awakened to modern day, he’s said to have worked in the US government to further legislate the guidelines for superheroes in the U.S. and wrote books on how to maintain it in other countries, including ours!” he explained. “Mr. Yagi told me he looked up to Captain America just like how people like me look up to All Might.”

Eri was now more curious about Captain America while a snicker escaped Ochako’s mouth, earning a questioning look from Izuku.

“You just made me think of All Might being a fanboy as he asked Captain America for his autograph!” she laughed.

Izuku thought about it for a second:

* * *

_As Captain America fended off the blows of a powerful villain with his shield, All Might came out from the side and punched the villain in the head with a Detroit Smash, knocking him out in an instant. Then, the star spangled Avenger turned towards the new Symbol of Peace._

_“Hm, you're new here, and yet you do have the spirit of a new hero.” said the captain. “What’s your name, soldier?”_

_All Might looked surprised as the Star Spangled hero was asking him specifically._

_“Uh, All Might, sir!” he responded._

_“Well, All Might, you have my thanks.” said the captain. “I couldn’t have defeated this villain without your help.”_

_All Might could barely hold in his excitement and Captain America is looking a little weirded out that a hero who looks about as tall as the Hulk was acting like a fanboy before him._

_“I-I am honored to be of assistance to you, Captain America!” He shouted with a salute. Then he slowly calmed down before he said, “Also, um. Cap, if it’s of no trouble, can I have your autograph?”_

_Cap’s eyes turn wide at the request as the buff dude pulls out a notebook and a pen seemingly out of nowhere. “E-excuse me?”_

_“Sir, I’ve looked up to you all my life! And I just c-can’t contain myself for it truly is an honor to finally meet you!” he squealed._

_“Oh. Uh, okay.” So he signs the notebook._

_“YES! THANK YOU!” Cheered All Might, much to the embarrassment of David Shield who’s off to the side._

* * *

Izuku laughed at the imaginary sight while Eri just giggled along.

“Ha ha ha ha! That would be hilarious!” Deku agreed.

As the three of them finally finished their treats, Eri had put a finger to her mouth in thought.

“Wait, I thought Captain America and Black Widow like each other.” Eri thought aloud, which the pair of students heard.

“That’s right.” Izuku said. “After beating a villain that wanted America and Russia to go to war, they realized their feelings and fell in love.”

“They’re an amazing hero duo!” Ochako commented. “Deku, do you know if they’re married?”

“I don’t know. The public has known of their relationship, but there was no mention of marriage.” Izuku answered. “Why bring it up, Eri-chan?”

“Well…” Eri wondered further. “If Deku likes Captain America, and Ochako likes Black Widow, and Captain America and Black Widow like each other, does that mean Deku and Ochako like each other too?”

A second passed before Izuku stuttered until nobody could understand what he was saying and Ochako had her hands on her face while her quirk caused her to float around aimlessly. Eri looked between the two confusingly. Ochako was stopped when some guy had jumped up and grabbed her by the leg to bring her back to the ground.

“Woah there!” he said to her. “Maybe you shouldn’t accidentally use a gravity based quirk in open air.”

The three kids looked at whoever just prevented Ochako from flying away.

He was a pretty tall guy, around Tenya Iida’s height. A Caucasian male with red hair swept right, well defined brows, and distinct, blue eyes.

His navy blue jacket appeared to be double breasted in design with a wide collar, and one of the flaps had the red outline of the left side of a star. On his arms were red gloves and a pair of gunmetal grey bracers with a large, teal gemstone embedded into each. His lower body was clothed in ultramarine blue cargo pants suspended by a loaded, black utility belt, as well as armored red greaves and boots. If Izuku had to guess, this pseudo-military outfit is this guy’s hero costume, and it made him look like he would fit in with Shiketsu High. All that’s missing is their hat.

“Right. Sorry.” Ochako apologized before releasing her quirk.

“It’s okay.” the guy said in Japanese. “Say, you two are UA students, right?”

“Y-yes, we are!” Izuku responded. “I am Izuku Midoriya, I'm in my 1st year.

“I'm Ochako Uraraka, I'm also in my 1st year. What’s your name?”

“James Rogers. 4th year student from Avengers Academy.” the new guy replied

Eri didn’t respond as she looked up at James in wonder before walking up to him and tapping on his leg. James then looked back down at her curiously.

“Hi. I'm Eri.” she said.

“Eri? Hm…” James muttered, crouching down to Eri’s level. “You seem pretty small for a student. Are you with Izuku and Ochako over here?”

“Yes.” she replied. “Deku saved me and he and Ochako are watching me while we’re here.”

“That’s good to hear.” James said with a smile, patting her head. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah!” Eri cheered with a grin. “Deku knows a lot about heroes, and Ochako was helping me too! Also, I think I like Scarlet Witch!”

“Ooo… I think Ms. Maximov would be delighted to know she has a fan in Japan.” James said.

The three of them all looked at their new American friend in wonder.

“Her real name is Maximov? How did you know? Do you know her?” asked Izuku.

“Only by name.” James explained. “But enough about that. Mind if I hang out with you guys for now? I was hoping to meet some UA students while I’m here.”

Ochako perked up. “Sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Yo, Midoriya! Uraraka!” said Sero, who was with Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods for the festival. “And hello there, Eri-chan.”

“Hi, Mr. Sero.” Eri responded.

“And hi, whoever you are.” Sero said to the American.

“James Rogers. Nice to meet you.” James replied.

“Mt. lady and Kamui Woods? What are you doing here?” asked Izuku.

“For the first time, I’m not here as security.” Mt. Lady said. “I’m here to accompany Shinji-kun.”

“You said that you wouldn’t go unless I came with you.” Kamui replied.

“Shinji-kun? Are you serious?” asked Ochako.

Now the pair of pro heroes started to get flustered.

“W-Well,” Mt. Lady started. “Woods has proven to be a good coworker so-.”

“Are you two sure you’re not in love or something?” Sero asked.

The two heroes didn’t say a word as Mt. Lady’s face went red and flowers started sprouting out of Kamiu Woods. As the group of them began to badger the pair on their potential relationship, and James introduced himself to the other persons present, Izuku spotted someone familiar out of the corner of his eye.

A hero in a red bodysuit with black web patterns and sections of blue. White, flower petal shaped eyes seemed to shift in size with the hero's expression. The lower half of his mask was pushed upward, revealing caucasian colored skin and a mouth that’s chewing on a hotdog.

Behind him was a similarly dressed person but with a mostly black suit and wearing a black and red hoodie. He was around Izuku’s height and looked as meek as a squire following Spider Man. He then turned to spot Izuku and the group around him, focusing on James.

“James! There you are!” said the smaller Spider Man, his accent almost reminding Izuku of Rock Lock.

True to their observations, the kid was wearing a Spider Man costume that was modified to be covered in mostly black, with the webs, eye borders, and spider symbol in red, all underneath a red hoodie.

“Who are you? Another Spider Man?” asked Sero.

The small looking Spider Man looked confused at what Sero said, as he couldn’t comprehend the Japanese language. James then translated Sero’s question for the guy, and he nodded in understanding. The little spider then lifted his face mask to reveal a dark skinned male with brown eyes looking back at him.

“It’s Spider Boy, actually.” he said, in English.

Now Izuku comes over and translates for Sero.

“Wow. Neat.” Sero said. “What’s your name?”

The dark skinned boy looked confused, but James points out that Izuku can comprehend them and they can translate to each other.

“The name’s Mile’s Morales. I’m a freshman student at Avengers Academy.” the little spider introduced.

“Hanta Sero, Cellophane of UA.” Sero said.

“I’m Ochako Uraraka and also go to UA.” said Ochako.

“I’m Eri.” Eri said. “Wow. Cool costume.”

“Why thank you, little lady.” Miles said back, patting Eri on the head, making her giggle.

“Izuku Midoriya.” Midoriya said. “So, what’s your relationship with Spider Man?”

“I’m his sidekick.” Miles answered. “Pretty cool huh?”

“Spider Man and Spider Boy? That sounds like an awesome duo already.” Mt. Lady wondered aloud to the nods of her compatriots. “What do you think, Shinji-kun?”

No response.

“Shinji?” she said again, but got no reply. Then again, Spider Man was right there and he didn’t say anything either.

The pro hero, the five students, and the little civilian looked at him and could not believe their eyes.

Kamui Woods just stood there, frozen, unexpressive. When Mt. Lady got a more careful look on his face, his eyes were looking very focused. James and Miles looked at Spider Man, only to find him with a similar reaction.

It lasted a few seconds, but Kamui Woods and Spider Man locking gazes, the optics on their costumes expanding.

“YO!!!” they yelled, pointing a finger at each other.

They then went into a hearty embrace that caused a group of people within a 5 meter radius to stop and stare.

“Shinji! It’s good to see you, dude!” Spider Man said.

“I never thought I’d see you again either, Peter-san!” Kamui Woods said back.

Everyone else was applauding with joy as these two “streetsweeper” heroes have a hearty reunion complete with a massive hug.

“Wait.” James said. “You two know each other?”

“Mr. Woods, you know him?” Sero asked.

“KNOW HIM!?” Kamui basically yelled back. “Cellophane, when the Avengers sent one of their heroes here, Spider Man and I were practically partners!”

“Yeah, our one partnership was crazy.” said Spider Man.

Both heroes then explained the case they worked on together. Apparently, a few years ago there was a Spider Man in Japan, but this one was a vengeful vigilante who had a rope launcher quirk instead of spider powers. This “Japanese Spider Man” would casually kill and push criminals to suicide, even managing to turn their own death traps against them. Peter Parker’s Spider Man was authorized by the Japanese government to pursue this imposter and Kamiu Woods volunteered to work with him. And the rest was history.

“His catchphrase was literally, ‘I’m an emissary from hell, Spider Man!” said the real Spider Man. “Still, the thrill of taking down my vengeful twin led to the best month of hero work we’ve ever done…”

A sigh of reminiscence escaped their mouths as nostalgia washed over the pair of acquainted heroes from across the Pacific. That was until Mt. Lady grabbed Kamui Woods by his arms and shook him frantically.

“Why, Shinji!?” she yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with an Avenger!?”

“I-I had no idea Spider Man would be here!” he replied.

As laughs went around, Izuku turned to the famous hero from Queens, New York.

“Excuse me, Spider Man, I have to ask.” he said, before pulling out a notebook and pen. “Can I have your autograph?"

“Sure kid!” Spider Man replied, snatching the notebook, signing it, and giving it back to Izuku.

“Can I get one too?” asked Eri, to which Spider Man obliged by signing a small notepad that Eri kept on her. Eventually, Spider Man began signing the rest of the student’s stuff, aside from Miles and James of course.

“What’s your real catchphrase?” asked Ochako.

“Look out! Here comes the Spider Man!” Spider Man shouted.

As soon as he said that, the other attendees looked in their direction and the press began to move in. James and Izuku made sure they kept their distance as the reporters began inquiring about Spider Man and Kamui Woods’s past partnership.

“So, the Avengers let you come to Japan?” asked Kamui Woods.

“Yeah.” Spider Man explained. “Any Avengers who’ve had prior experience in Japan got priority in becoming the visiting group. Thus you’re likely to see me, Wolverine, and Captain Celebrity. James here has priority due to being fluent in the Japanese language and Miles is here by apprenticeship with yours truly.”

“Captain Celebrity…” Izuku pondered. “I’m actually curious about his relation to Captain America. Do you guys know anything?”

Miles shrugged his shoulders, Spider Man shook his head, and James turned away.

“Let’s call it… complicated, kid.” Spider Man responded, much to Izuku’s confusion.

Just then, an announcement sounded off on the intercom.

“Attention listeners!” It was Present Mic. “The U1A3 opening ceremony will begin in 15 minutes. Please make your way to your designated seating area.”

“Well, that’s our cue.” said James, before turning to the press. “Okay, everyone, we need to get going. Miles, let’s go. See you later, Mr. Parker. Hey, UA, I’ll see you on the other side!”

The two American students gave UA’s students their goodbyes before jogging through the stadium. Just as quickly, the 3 pro heroes bid farewell to the students, leaving Izuku, Ochako, Eri, and Sero to walk towards UA’s seating area by themselves.

“American heroes in training.” Ochako thought aloud. “I wonder why they’re here.”

“I think they’re cool.” Eri said. 

Sero was excited after meeting his hero idol. “It was an honor to meet Spider Man, and his new sidekick. That James guy, I don’t know…”

“Welp, only one way to find out. Come on.” Izuku said.

* * *

Twilight is here. The stadium was packed full of superhero fans wearing memorabilia depicting hundreds of famous heroes from around the world. The cameras were rolling and the skyboxes were filled.

On the pews closer to the front of the action, a number of UA’s hero courses were sitting about as they have to account for 6 classes worth of heroes, them being classes A and B of three UA years.

For our three in particular, Izuku sat next to Ochako, who had Eri sitting in her lap. Izuku couldn’t contain his excitement as this momentous occasion was happening before their eyes, much to the mild chagrin of his classmates, especially Bakugou. Eri laughed at how Izuku was looking before Ochako giggled and poked him to help him stop shaking.

On the other side they can see a cluster of students looking just as mismatched as them and sitting down. They guessed they were the Avengers Academy Students, but they were far fewer in number.

In between them lay the same red dirt ground where the games are played. To one side of it is a raised platform where Midnight stood in front of a pair of microphones.

_“Hey there, listeners! Hizashi Yamada, Present Mic here to announce for the U1A3 conference! Accompanying me for some commentary for this event is the West Coast Avengers CEO, Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye!”_

_“Thank you, Present Mic! And hey to you too, everyone!”_ Hawkeye replied. _“It’s really quite something to see so many heroes’ fans in one place!”_

“I love you, Hawkeye!” said some random female citizen.

_“Sorry, darling. I’m married. Can’t blame you for wanting me, though.”_

There was a menagerie of squeals and laughing after that.

 _“Anyways we’ve planned a few neat spectacles for you today that will happen shortly.”_ Present Mic announced. _“A few movies, some performances, and even a few trips down memory lane.”_

 _“Now then…”_ Hawkeye said.

 _“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”_ They yelled together.

Suddenly, fireworks blasted off and then began what could only be described as a hyped up halftime show you’d find at the Olympics, when it still existed. There were cheerleaders, dancing, music, fireworks, and even a flying armada consisting of a number of flying heroes from both countries including Nejire-chan, Captain Celebrity, War Machine, Air Jet, Ryuko, and many others. There were a few epic and/or funny videos of incidents getting resolved in both Japan and the states, even ones where the Avengers teamed up with some Japanese heroes:

\- Crimson Riot and the Hulk were wrestling a large villain that needed both of them to take him down. Now Kirishima wanted to meet the Hulk firsthand, if not get his autograph.

\- Ingenium and Quicksilver pursuing an APC carrying active villains as they fought back, much to the nostalgia of both Iida’s. Tenya in particular was slightly teary eyed at the sight.

\- Endeavor stood atop a building and launched a torrent of flame at a frost giant as Thor was overhead, ready to clock the giant in the head with Mjolnir.

\- Iron Man was carrying Thirteen as she used her Quirk to disintegrate a black swarm cloud that moved towards a city. Ochako recognized this as the time one of Stark’s coworkers went berserk and used his quirk to possess an army of tiny robots and became the villain Robot-Swarm. Iron Man needed Thirteen’s help to stop him.

\- Kamui Woods and Spider Man were shown taking down that menacing Spider Man look alike they were talking about. The vigilante in question had sinister eyes, a length of rope in one hand, and a submachine gun in the other. The one of the screens suddenly snapped to the two heroes in question as they were hyped at seeing themselves taking down Japanese Spider Man, leaving Spider Boy and Mt. Lady to nervously laugh along.

\- And finally, Izuku’s personal favorite, a video of All Might throwing Captain America like a human javelin as the Avenger slammed his shield into the villain’s head.

By the time the spectacle ended the day had finally reached nightfall, the stadium’s lights turned on, and Hawkeye stepped back into the speakers.

 _“Wow that was quite a show!”_ said Present Mic. _“Let’s give thanks to [50 plus heroes and agencies] who volunteered for this event.”_

Hawkeye: _“Now let’s introduce the world’s finest heroes, who would like to share a few words with the world!”_

The stadium gave a loud 10 second cheer before they started to quiet down.

Present Mic started it off. _“From Japan’s league of heroes, he’s a symbol of peace, Japan’s previous number one hero, and now he’s a teacher here at UA! It's alright, because he is here! It’s All Might!”_

All Might’s theme song blared as Toshinori Yagi walked out of one of the tunnels wearing his most recent red, white, blue, and yellow costume. Though he’s deflated and the suit is not as fitting as it used to be, he still looked fine in it. Behind him were Endeavor, Hawks, and Mirko as the four of them walked onto the platform. All Might smiled and waved, still glad that they still cheer for him even though he’s retired. Endeavor had one hand waving and a small smile on his face, Mirko showed a big smile, and Hawks is looking just as enthused as All Might.

Now it was Hawkeye’s turn to speak as the music faded out. _“And from the Avengers, he’s the man, the legend, the sentinel of liberty, the First Avenger, and the greatest American hero, everyone salute the Star Spangled hero: Captain America!”_

As the Captain America March sounded throughout the stadium, Steve Rogers walked out of the other tunnel wearing his Captain America uniform with his shield on his back. Behind him were Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk as they moved forward. In contrast to Toshinori, Steve Rogers towered over the retired hero, being a centimeter taller than Endeavor’s hair, with Hulk over them both. Iron Man waved about, his smirk hidden by his armor’s mask. Thor raised his hammer about and took in the cheers with an elated smile. The Hulk nearly mirrored Thor but had his hands in fists and cheered along with the people.

The two legendary heroes met atop the platform and shook each other’s hands.

“Thank you for coming to Mustafu, Captain.” said Toshinori.

“It’s good to meet you too, old friend.” Steve replied.

As they released their hands, they picked up their microphones and began to speak.

 _“How’s everyone doing!?”_ Toshinori called out.

 _“It is great to see so many supporters of heroes here tonight.”_ Steve spoke. _“I thank you for coming.”_

_“Steve, how about doing one of your little speeches like you used to do?”_

_“Used to do?”_ Steve repeated in mock astonishment. _“How old are you exactly, Toshi?”_

 _“Uh… 40?”_ Toshi replied.

Steve moved his mouth away from the mic and whispered, “Are you sure having _Captain America_ talk to _Japan_ about being an _objectively good_ hero is a good idea?”

Toshinori shrugged. “Just, talk about some universal truth about heroism or something.”

With that, Toshinori stepped back and Steve just gave the old hero an annoyed stare. Then he looked out over the crowd with a more relaxed expression. He then put his shield on his arm and put the microphone on the stand, before holding an open hand up, signalling a request for silence in the stadium. The audience obliged as they slowly went quiet, and Captain America began to speak.

 _“I will keep this brief.”_ he started saying, before lowering his hand.

_“I’m aware of the need to push to become the best, to be number one, as if getting a trophy, or a gold medal, or some fancy title is going to prove that you’re the best hero around. Most of the heroes that earn the respect of others don’t think much of titles and prizes. I’ve talked to the police, the firemen, the people that they helped. How they didn’t ask for recognition, or reward, or even thanks. And I’ll say to you what I said to those same heroes: It doesn’t matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world. They don’t define who you are, you do. Not by your words, but by your actions.”_

He paused, letting the audience take it in.

_“Heroes are made by the path they choose, not the powers they are graced with. And those who think that power is everything are no different than the villains who seek the same amount of devastation. Might doesn’t make right, but virtue does, that’s the message I sought to instil in the hearts of future generations. And in an age when anyone can be a meta-human who fights crime, I felt that those words of virtue are even more necessary than before. All Might himself made this clear to you before, and he’ll do it again if he must.”_

Some of the students and younger heroes started to look a bit annoyed at the captain’s words, who noticed and started sounding a bit more serious.

_“I know that the would-be heroes of tomorrow would be bored or even annoyed when I start talking about virtues, but that doesn’t make them any less true, because there is one absolute fact that must come from this: a hero IS a paragon of virtue, and you must understand them. These virtues: prudence, temperance, justice and fortitude; learn what they mean, and that will make you a better hero. Whether you’re meek or outspoken, quirk user or quirkless, you can be a hero!”_

_“And to the people who live in a world where superpowers clash in a fight of good vs evil, you yourselves need to be just as virtuous and righteous, and be another kind of hero for their community or their nation, Anyone can be a hero as long as your heart is in service to good.”_

_“And now, whether a citizen or a hero, that spirit of goodness must be called upon! Make the right choices according to the truth, find peace with reality, right the wrongs against The Good, and be steadfast and vigilant in the face of evil! Thank you for your time.”_

The audience roared in applause as the old hero said those words. A number of students from both areas began to think about what was just said, amongst the thousands of them. Izuku Midoriya in particular was starting to tear up at what had just been addressed to him, even if it came 10 years too late.

“That’s what I needed to hear.” he sobbed.

 _“Whether you’re meek or outspoken, quirk user or quirkless, you can be a hero!”_ the quote replayed in his mind.

“Deku, are you okay?” asked Eri.

Izuku felt two hands on his left arm as Eri and Ochako both reached over to him, looking very worried about their green friend.

“Thanks, girls.” Izuku replied, wiping a tear from his face. “It’s just that, I can see why All Might looks up to this man so much. He is a hero who wants to raise others up. He’s amazing.”

Down on the platform, Captain America raised his hand again and continued talking.

 _“And before I leave, there’s something I’d like to address.”_ he said over the microphone. _“All Might, remember that time you tried to break my shield?”_

 _“What about it?”_ Toshinori responded through his.

Suddenly a video played on the stadium screens showing a much younger All Might in his “Young Age” costume, preparing himself to punch Captain America’s shield, which was affixed to a solid metal pedestal for him to hit into:

* * *

_“Okay. Legend says that this shield is virtually unbreakable.” All Might said to himself. “Time to prove the old man wrong.”_

_He then took a few steps back before cocking his right arm backwards for the attack._

**_“DETROIT SMASH!”_ ** _he yelled._

_Said smash slammed straight into the shield and the entire thing plus the pedestal it was on twists, bends, and breaks into a pile of scrap now scattered on the concrete floor. The shield’s presence is only visible as a sliver of red and silver metal._

_All Might stood back up before turning toward the camera, a bruise apparent on his right knuckle. He was smiling at the camera, but he looked to be in pain judging by the way he held his fist and the gritting in his teeth._

_“Ha… ha… I-I think I did it.” he said._

_“All Might?” asked Captain America, walking into the shot. “What are you doing?”_

_The Symbol of Peace turned toward Captain America with a look he would’ve made if he’s the one who's been caught committing a horrific crime._

_“I-I’m sorry, Cap!” he stuttered. “I was just-!”_

_He began to turn pale when the first Avenger then walked up to the pile of scrap metal and saw the piece of colored metal. He then watched as Captain America reached down and easily picked it up, the rest of his shield revealing itself and looking perfectly fine._

_“What’s my shield doing here?” he asked._

_All Might stared at him, then at his hand, and let out a frustrated groan as he lowered his head. Captain America just looked at him confused, before figuring out what just happened and laughing out loud._

* * *

The real All Might had a reaction involving turning his head away and blood spewing from his mouth. The other pro heroes on stage all laughed as Steve hugged Toshinori over his shoulder as the rest of the stadium laughed along.

 _“Okay. Okay. We had a good laugh there.”_ said Present Mic.

 _“And to those who were wondering if the video is evidence: yes.”_ Hawkeye said. _“All Might was indeed an Avenger for a few months to learn from the old man.”_

“I HEARD THAT, BARTON!” yelled Captain America from the platform.

He then placed a hand on Toshinori’s shoulder.

“It’s your show, All Might.” he said. “Knock em out.”

With that, Steve then walked backward as Toshinori took his spot at the mic.

 _“I’m glad to know that the modern heroes are still well and strong. Ponder on the captain’s words. Let them inspire you as they did me many years ago.”_ he started saying. _“Though seeing as I’m no longer the number one hero of Japan, I feel like we should get a few words from the one who currently is.”_

That’s when All Might stepped back from the microphone stand and led Endeavor to it instead. The other heroes got closer to emphasize Endeavor as the current center of attention among them.

While the rest of the audience thought Endeavor was a bit confused by the gesture of 7 heroes, Shouto knew that his old man was being nervous.

 _“I don’t really have much to say, except this.”_ said Endeavor. _“We are fortunate to have mentors as great as these two men, and a host of heroes of this new age. So let’s secure the future of our land! And how do we do that? You know the words! Go beyond! PLUS-!”_

“ **ULTRAAA!** ” roared the stadium.

 _“Thank you!”_ Endeavor said.

At that moment, the entire stadium was up in applause, and Captain America and all the other heroes cheered as well and gave Endeavor a handshake before they all walked off the stage and to one of the tunnels.

 _"And now for the semi-final event!"_ Hawkeye cheered. _"After deliberation between the Avengers and UA's panel of pros, we decided on only having one sports festival event this evening."_

Some confused talking and groaning among the audience.

 _“Hey. Relax.”_ Hawkeye retorted. _“After all that flashiness, we figured it would be a good idea to have just one event involving the students.”_

 _“And this event will be…”_ Mic said.

A visual of two silhouettes facing off appeared on the screen.

 _“A 1v1 duel!”_ said the two.

“Ooo”s and cheers went around the stadium. The students started to pale.

_“The duel will be between two premire members of the schools. One from UA and one from Avengers Academy.”_

Izuku shrank in his seat and was looking visibly nauseous. Ochako and Eri took notice and were worried.

“Deku, are you okay? You were inspired a few minutes ago, but now you look nervous.” asked Ochako.

“I really don’t know anymore.” Izuku answered.

 _“These two have best exemplified their respective schools and are going to duke it out on the cement stage that Cementos will produce.”_ Mic continued.

On the ground, Cementos was spilling cement and making a platform with his quirk. He waved to the cameras when the commentators called for him.

_“And these two faces of future heroes are…”_

The screen changed to show a graphic featuring the respective students facing each other.

 _“_ ** _Izuku Midoriya_ ** _!”_ said Present Mic.

 _“And_ **_James Rogers_ ** _!”_ said Hawkeye.

That’s when the world turned dark and became unknown to Izuku, even as Bakugou was loudly whining that he didn’t get chosen. He instinctively stood up while the world seemed to be shining a spotlight on him. His eyes darted around the stadium before he stared at another spotlight across the stadium, and in it was a familiar figure with red hair and a dark jacket.

Izuku and James stared at each other, their shock almost mirroring each other from across the stadium, and they both knew what’s about to happen.

“WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?” they panicked, audibly, alarming their classmates even more.


	2. The U1A3 Conference pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These two have best exemplified their respective schools and are going to duke it out on the cement stage that Cementos will produce.” Mic continued.
> 
> On the ground, Cementos was spilling cement and making a platform with his quirk. He waved to the cameras when the commentators called for him.
> 
> “And these two faces of future heroes are…”
> 
> The screen changed to show a graphic featuring the respective students facing each other.
> 
> “Izuku Midoriya!” said Present Mic.
> 
> “And James Rogers!” said Hawkeye.
> 
> That’s when the world turned dark and became unknown to Izuku, even as Bakugou was loudly whining that he didn’t get chosen. He instinctively stood up while the world seemed to be shining a spotlight on him. His eyes darted around the stadium before he stared at another spotlight across the stadium, and in it was a familiar figure with red hair and a dark jacket.
> 
> Izuku and James stared at each other, their shock almost mirroring each other from across the stadium, and they both knew what’s about to happen.
> 
> “WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?” they panicked, audibly, alarming their classmates even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! And in case you’re wondering: yes. I retconned the story to have the class of interest as 1-A, not 2-A, as that would render it months past the Joint Training Arc and throw my plans out of whack.  
> And with that out of the way, I’m sure you guys are wondering how I would scale James Rogers to the rest of MHA. Let’s just say, I have a tendency to stretch out fight scenes a LOT when it comes to pure action. So bear with me. Got it? Okay. Enjoy.

That's when the audience got confused as the massive screens in the stadium showed a replay of the instance. Izuku Midoriya and James Rogers both slowly stood up, stared at each other from across the stadium, and started freaking out for some reason.

 _“Woah! What the-!? Barton? What are they doing?”_ asked Present Mic.

_“I guess they’re surprised at being selected, or they already met a few minutes ago and are responding in kind. Either way, this is hilarious!”_

After quickly calming down, James is assessing the fact that he's been chosen to fight on behalf of Avengers Academy.

 _“You’re kidding me,”_ he thought. _“Izuku was UA’s star student this entire time!?”_

“What’s wrong James?” sneered a Bakugou lookalike with a quiver on his back. “Getting scared already?”

“N-no, Francis.” James replied. “I’m just surprised to find out I already met UA's favorite student just 30 minutes ago.”

 _“Something tells me this isn’t going to be fair. And I don’t like it.”_ he thought.

“Well, hop to it, man!” said Miles Morales.

“Yeah, you got this, Rogers!” said another AA student.

“Go, James!”

The entirety of the visiting Avengers Academy students cheered for their top hero, who saluted them with a smile before running into the hallways.

Midoriya, on the other hand, has become a nervous wreck as the absolute worst case scenario has happened to him, which is punctuated by the realization that he has no idea what James is capable of.

The only words going through his head right now are, _“Ohmanohmanohmanohmanohman-!”_

“DEKU!” yelled the actual Bakugou. “Stop stuttering and take him down, you idiot!”

This snaps Izuku out of it as a number of fellow Hero Course students are looking at him with mixed reactions. A few from his own class seemed hyped to hear that Izuku was chosen, aside from Bakugou whose glaring and growling menacingly at him. Class 1-B was a little less enthused, but enthused nonetheless as Izuku made a big name for himself. And of course, Monoma was being a discouraging, condescending prick again, but not for the reasons the others thought.

“James Rogers?” Monoma pondered loudly and smuggly. “Oh my! If he’s who I think he is then Midoriya doesn’t stand a cha-!”

He got cut off by a karate chop to the neck. Not from Itsuka Kendo, but from Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, both of whom were sitting right behind him.

“Don’t listen to him, Midoriya! Go get him!” said Tetsutetsu.

“Yeah! Show them what UA’s all about!” yelled Kendou.

“Go Midoriya!” Cheered Mina and Toru.

As most of the hero course started to cheer on Izuku, he saw Mirio wearing a neon emergency vest over his school uniform.

“Hey there, Midoriya!” he said. “Ready to show yourself to the world again?”

“Mirio! What are you doing here?” Izuku said.

“As your senior and as staff of this event, I’m here to help you to the tunnels. So let’s go!”

The rest of the hero course continued to cheer him until, with a hearty sigh, Izuku took the toy Captain America shield off his arm.

“Eri, could you hold this for me?” he asked as he handed her the shield.

Eri nodded with a smile and took the toy, the shield’s small size being suitable for a little kid like herself. Ochako then lifted Eri off her lap and put her in Izuku’s previous seat.

“We’ll be right here, Deku.” said Ochako.

“Good luck, Midoriya!” said Iida.

“Make us proud, man!” yelled Denki.

Izuku then gave a wave to his fellow students as he walked toward Mirio and they left for the stadium tunnels.

“Mido… riya… can’t…” Monoma groaned subconsciously, earning him stares from all the nearby students.

“Let me guess,” Todoroki stepped in. “Is it because James is actually Black Widow’s secret love child?"

The UA students present collectively groaned at the notion, seeing as Shouto Todoroki is the only one to assume these things. Luckily, Eri looked at everyone confusingly as she's too young to know what that is.

"What?" Todoroki retorts. "I'm basing this on that hair color and knack for dark colors."

“Worse…” Monoma groaned in response.

The rest of UA's hero students then stopped staring at the blonde copycat and looked at the cement stage as it finished building.

_“What does that mean?”_

* * *

Down in the tunnels, Mirio and Izuku have made it to the bottom where All Might stood to the side.

“Hey there, young Midoriya.” All Might said.

“Hi, All Might.” Izuku said. “So. I’m going out there again.”

“Are you nervous?” he asked.

“Of course I am!” Izuku said. “I spent the entire day panicking that I was going to be the one to be chosen. If it weren’t for Uraraka and Eri being with me, I would’ve collapsed from the tension and gone to the nurse’s office.”

All Might put a hand on his pupil’s shoulder to calm him down. It worked, a bit.

“Young Midoriya.” he said. “I apologize for not talking to you before this could happen, but UA insisted that I not talk to you until after you get called on. Captain America was my mentor and an old friend, and I wanted to surprise him with who I’ve chosen. I should’ve at least warned you. I’m sorry.”

“If I may ask, All Might.” asked Mirio. “How much does Captain America know about you?”

“Steve knows all about my own secret, but he doesn’t know about Midoriya.” All Might explained. “All I told him since leaving the Avengers is that I’ve chosen _a_ successor.”

Izuku stood up in the middle of the floor leading to the outside.

“What do you know about that James?” asked Izuku.

“I’m not sure.” All Might said. “Each school chose someone to represent their own side, but we vowed to never reveal it until tonight. All I can tell is that he’s connected to Steve in some way.”

“Don’t worry, Izuku.” Mirio said. “This guy looks like he’s as simple as those guys from Shiketsu. Probably thinks like one too. You should be fine.”

“No matter what happens, make us proud! You know what to do!” All Might said.

With that, Izuku adjusted his costume and walked through the tunnel.

* * *

This felt familiar. Walking out of the tunnel and onto the field. The bonfires were ablaze on the flanks on the platform. Cementos sits on a cement chair to one side and Lady Midnight stands on the platform on the other side. The main difference is the nighttime, where the flashes of cameras are easier to see and the stadium’s floodlights put a new scenery Izuku hasn’t seen before. He did feel a bit excited as the stadium roared at his entrance, so he waved back.

As he stepped onto the platform and behind the white line, hero costume and all, he saw the same boy with red hair, dark jacket, and blue pants as before. James Rogers stood across, looking about as enthused as himself, if not moreso. The student of AA gave Izuku a thumbs up. Izuku responded with a meek wave back.

Present Mic started. _“In this corner, UA’s pride and joy who caught the eye of most of the pro heroes around, who went from breaking his bones with his quirk to being the one to break the bones of his foes, the green hero also known as Deku, Izuku Midoriya!”_

Izuku walked out to the tunnels and thrust his fist into the air, earning the same praise as with James. Off in the pews, he saw Ochako and Eri both cheering him on, Eri holding up the shield in her arm and Ochako waving at him.

Hawkeye continued. _“And in this corner, we have the kid who’s had a history with hero work since his adolescence. He’s the young Avenger, the sport in black and blue, and red, the super soldier to be, he’s Sarge James Rogers!”_

James then raised his left fist into the air as the teal gem in that arm bracer started to shine in the stadium light, earning the applause of the audience.

“Would both heroes like to share some words?”

“Yes.” James called. “Midoriya, meet me at the center.”

Midnight looked surprised as the two students walked to the center where Izuku and James stood a few feet across from each other. Both looked determined, but also mutually nervous in a jovial way as James towered over Izuku.

“Well, this is awkward.” said Izuku. “We just met today and the next thing we know we’re fighting each other.”

“I’m just as surprised as you are, Midoriya.” replied James. “I expected a competition of some sort between our schools, but not between the two of us alone. Then again, you do look like someone who would live up to UA’s standards. And I don’t want to let my people down.”

Izuku smiled back at James. “And neither do I.”

“But just for the fun of it, how do you want to do this?” asked James. “Do you want to be showy, or do you want to be efficient?”

Izuku was confused by this, then thought James was just being cocky. Which he didn’t expect. Unsure how to respond, he said: “You can be showy if you want. Just know I’m not going to toy around like in the first tournament I was in. So I'm going to be efficient.”

“If you insist.” James said. “Then, as two future heroes, let’s present our vows.”

James put his right hand forward, offering a handshake to the Japanese student.

“I promise to serve my God and country, and the people within and the world without.” James declared. “We’re both aspiring heroes, Midoriya. Let us see this through.”

Then, Izuku stood up straight and grabbed James’s hand.

“And I swear to save the people of Japan with a smile on my face, and be their hero no matter what.” Izuku declared. “Okay, Rogers. May the best man win.”

The two young prodigies shook hands before moving to opposing ends of the platform. Midnight applauded the show of sportsmanship from the two boys.

“Are the two boys ready?” she asks loudly.

“Ready!” they responded.

Izuku and James take a ready stance with their arms up and legs apart, both balling up their fists in front of themselves like professional boxers.

 _“Mirio is right. He looks like he would be better off being a police officer than a professional hero.”_ Izuku assessed in his head. _“But I know better than to judge someone by their appearance. Him asking if he can be showy means he’s confident in his abilities, though I doubt that's a potential weakness. Though this begs the question: what exactly is his quirk? Close range? Power booster? Hidden weapons? Is it related to those bracers? Only one way to find out.”_

 _“Ready…”_ Present Mic said over the comms. _“_ **_CLASH!_ ** _”_

That’s when James got out of his fighting stance to stare back at the announcer’s booth confusingly.

“Clash?” he loudly repeated. “What kind of declaration is that?”

While that happened, Izuku had kicked in One For All Full Cowl and ran at him.

 _“You’re no Lemillion, so you won’t be able to avoid this!”_ Izuku thought as he sent a high kick straight to his head.

But before the kick could land, James ducked down in front of the kick and punched Izuku’s torso. The blow caused Izuku to lose balance and his momentum sent him tumbling across the cement floor.

 _“A good feint from James Rogers who already has Izuku on the ground!”_ Hawkeye says.

Izuku hastily gets up as he re-enters a fighting stance. He focuses on James, who was also in a fighting position but doesn't look at all tense. Izuku sends another high kick, James ducks underneath it. Forward kic, a dodge to the side. A knee up followed by another snap forward is replied with a backstep and changing the kick's direction with an open palm.

 _“It looks like Midoriya is having trouble getting his footing!”_ jeers Hawkeye.

At one point, Izuku tried his empowered axe kick: the Manchester Smash, only for James to perform a cartwheel around the point of impact before the two stopped before each other.

“How are you doing that!?” he said, frustratingly.

“Okay. I'm going to say this right now.” James said plainly, his smile long since replaced with a focused glare. "You remind me of Batroc the Leaper. Which means you don't stand a chance."

 _“In other words, he knows how to counter my kicks.”_ Izuku thought.

He then starts backpedalling as his gloves shift towards his hands. His thumb is placed over his middle finger and then his hand points at James’s position.

“Delaware Smash: Air Force!” Izuku said.

He then snaps a finger in James’s direction and micro missiles of air flew from his hand. James’s eyes go wide as he dodges out of the way of the air bullets. Present Mic doesn’t let up his commentary.

_“Midoriya follows up with an air technique and is keeping James on the defensive and- Oh wait, what's this!?”_

James glares at Izuku before running towards Izuku.

 _“He’s charging?”_ Izuku thought. _“So his quirk is close range. Gotta keep him away!”_

Izuku started to move in a circle around James as he fired air shot after air shot, only for his opponent to duck and dodge every time and for the air bullets to either hit the floor or dissipate after a few seconds. The young Avenger then grabs a piece of rubble from the Manchester Smash zone and hurls it at Izuku, only for the green hero to dodge and shoot back. To say the least, the result has left the audience very uninspired.

 _“So, uh, it looks like Midoriya is flicking his fingers at Rogers as he’s just throwing rocks at him.”_ Present Mic said, unenthusiastic. _"Well, this is boring."_

 _“Are you sure Midoriya is your school’s top student?”_ asked Hawkeye.

_“In a way. He’s performed exemplary from the other students, and was instrumental in defusing a number of villainous plots here in Mustafu, Japan!”_

Hawkey sounded very impressed. _“Sounds like he could join Japan’s top 10 as soon as he’s a professional.”_

_“I know, right!? Now, what makes Rogers so special?”_

_“Well…”_

But before Hawkeye could answer, Izuku fired another air force shot at James. But to his surprise, James instead throws a punch back in his direction. At first, Izuku thought nothing of it, until he felt an air blast like his hit _him_ in the face. He’s staggered, and he takes a rock to the face as James ran in to grapple his right wrist.

James then feels a certain tension he’s rarely come across coming from the wrist he’s grabbing. Soon after, Izuku pulls back to try and rip his wrist out of James’s hand, to which James responds by also pulling back, resulting in Izuku’s Air Force glove getting splintered. 

Izuku paled as he could just hear Mei Hatsume screaming in horror from the seats, knowing her invention just got smashed. James moves in to punch, but Izuku counters with a kick that sends minute shockwaves throughout the arena.

 _“Oh man!”_ shouted Present Mic. _“Rogers just ripped off some of Midoriya’s support items!”_

Hawkeye was genuinely surprised. _“What’s with those gloves? Does he have some sort of air control quirk?”_

 _“Nope! Izuku really has this power booster quirk that gives him the strength to topple large robots with his punches and kick up torrents of air with a snap of his fingers! Those gloves just help him directionalize them!”_ Present Mic responded. “ _But enough about that. How the heck is James able to contend with Midoriya?”_

 _“Hm… good training? Genes? I don’t really know.”_ Hawkeye smuggly said. _“It's certainly not his quirk, that's for sure.”_

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_“I said James isn't contending with Midoriya because of a quirk. He's not even using it!”_

This bit of news causes Izuku to pale up a bit as they both step back.

“Wait, what does he mean, Rogers?” he asked.

“Let’s just say you haven’t done anything significant enough to warrant me using my quirk.” explained James. “The only places that have seen my quirk are New York City and my hometown of Mandalore, Texas.”

James got into a more appropriate stance as he stared down Izuku. His fighting stance involves having the top of his left wrist aimed at his opponent while his right arm was near his waist but in a fist.

“So if you want to ‘Go beyond, Plus Ultra!’ against me, then do it!” he shouted.

Realizing that removing his Air Force gloves was part of some plan, Izuku knew that he’s going to have to fight on James’s terms. So he lowered himself to the ground as the familiar red streaks and green energy arcs moved around his body.

_“One for All: Full Cowl 20%!”_

He ran up to attack James with a roundhouse kick, only for James to duck under. Just like the start of their fight, whenever Izuku tried to kick, his blows were either avoided with a fluid dodge from James or they were blocked by his limbs. Occasionally he would land a hit that had him teetering slightly backwards, but more so was James’s own punches and kicks that are causing Izuku to cramp.

 _“So, Rogers can still fight with me at 20%?”_ he thought. _“I gotta kick it up a notch.”_

As Izuku continued to clash with James as his quirk started to become more and more intense until he reached it. _One for All: Full Cowl_ **_30%!_ **

As soon as his quirk pushed harder, James knew Izuku was moving faster and harder than before, and that he felt more challenged. Izuku goes into Shoot Style, James deflects with his own kicks. Izuku tries to punch, James punches back. Izuku pulls off a smash and Rogers jumps out of the way. Regardless of how much harder he’s getting attacked, Izuku doesn’t seem to be putting James into any conundrums.

“What’s wrong!? Taking me seriously now!?” Izuku shouted.

James shoves him back.

“You’re about to find out!” James yelled as he moved ahead.

Izuku scowls as he suddenly leaps over James’s head, himself spinning vertically like a wheel. At first Jame felt like dodging, but he recognized what Izuku was trying to do and realized what would happen if Izuku were to hit the ground again. So he stayed put and put his arms in the way.

“Manchester Smash!” yelled Izuku as he brought his heel down in an axe kick onto James’s outstretched arms.

 **_“BANG!”_ ** goes the impact as the weirdest thing happened to Izuku. Right where his foot hit James’s arm bracer, he felt another force suddenly push back against his foot as his upper body was thrust into the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

 _“What the heck!?”_ Present Mic said. _“It looks like Midoriya’s kicks just lost momentum! How did James do it!?”_

That's when Hawkeye's laughter started to go around the stadium.

 _“Yeah! There it is!”_ he chuckled. _“There’s James’s quirk!”_

Izuku stood back up to look at what just happened. He stared to see James standing tall with a small white star atop a red disk floating over his left arm. Izuku put two and two together and his eyes widened.

“Huh.” he said nervously as he stood up. “I'm guessing that's your quirk?”

James smiled back at him. 

“You’re damn right.” he said with a smile on his face. “Because of how our school schedules are different, I'm already going to be a licensed militia in a couple of weeks, so I may as well show you my real quirk.”

The small disk hovering over James’s arm expanded until it could cover his upper body. The shield’s star is now large atop a red disk, with the addition of a blue ring near the edge. James raised a thumbs up over his head as if to give a cue, which Hawkeye took.

 _“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Let me give you the rundown.”_ said Hawkeye. _“James Rogers. Quirk: Energy Shield. He can shoot energy from his arms to form a shield over them, which are virtually impossible to break!”_

That’s when James returned to his own fighting stance, this time with a red, white, and blue shield between him and Izuku.

“I don’t mean to brag, but there's nothing you can do to get through my shield.” he said.

Izuku stood back up and stared down James with his fighting stance and his shield.

“Wait a second…” Izuku’s eyes started to widen. “Those skills, that strength, that shield, Rogers… James, are you-!?”

James interrupted him by slamming the shield’s face into Izuku’s face. As Izuku realigns after getting bashed, he morphs the Air Force glove on his left wrist to fire another air bullet, but the shot dissipates when it hits the shield, making it clear that Air Force smashes are going to be useless against him now.

Up in the seating area, UA is looking nervous at how the fight is turning out. They're trying not to say much, but of course one among them seeks to exploit every misgiving he sees about his "childhood friend”.

“Pathetic. I should be down there!” Bakugou jeered loudly. “You’re being an embarrassment to all of UA, Deku!”

“Bakugou!” Iida called out. “That’s no way to treat the student representing us!”

"Screw you, four eyes!" Yelled Bakugou. “You and I both know that Deku is completely outmatched down there!”

Iida took a second to look back at the fight and couldn’t help but concur with Bakugou. Izuku Midoriya is going full offensive against James Rogers while James is blocking and dodging everything that comes his way. And the moment Izuku tries to go on the defensive, he's almost knocked over or takes a hit that looks harsh.

Kirishima in particular is reminded of that fight against Kendo and Hekiji, how Izuku hitting James is akin to himself hitting Hekiji's barrier: virtually impassable. He watched the energy shield on James’s arm as it blocked Midoriya blow after blow, how it slightly shimmered at each hit and how James himself looked seemingly unphased.

“Izuku’s the spear and James is the shield.” he thought aloud.

“What are you even talking about?” asked Kaminari.

“It’s this philosophy Fat Gum tells me and Amajiki.” explained Kirishima. “Amijiki: a spear that can pierce any shield, And me: a shield that can block any spear. The same could be said about Midoriya and Rogers, except Rogers is what happens when someone picks the shield and uses it as their primary weapon.”

As if right on cue, James suddenly grabs his energy shield by the rim and throws it at Izuku like a high velocity frisbee. Izuku barely dodges as he moves in for a counter attack. But when he tries, the slung shield bounces off the edge of one of the bonfire pits before flying into Izuku’s leg, interrupting his attempt.

That trick shot with the shield causes something to click within Shouto Todoroki as he's sitting together with Momo Yaoyorozu. He then turns to his close friend in the class and asks her, “Yaoyorozu, can you make me a megaphone?”

Yaoyorozu knows of Todoroki’s social awkwardness as she hesitantly created an electronic megaphone from her belly.

“Might I ask what you’re about to do?” she asked, handing him the megaphone.

“I need to ask something.” Todoroki asked as he stood up and moved to the front of the pews.

He then turned on the megaphone and yelled to the arena, _“Hey! You with the shield!”_

The entire stadium freezes as everyone's attention is focussed on Shouto Todoroki who’s holding a megaphone and yelling at Izuku and James. The two fighters had stopped and stared back, before James pointed a single finger at himself.

 _“Yes, you!”_ Todoroki yelled. _“Who do you think you are!? Captain America’s secret love child or something!?”_

 **“TODOROKI, NO!!!”** squealed the hero class of UA as the entire stadium gasped at Tododorki’s question.

Iida frantically reached over and grabbed the megaphone before scolding Todoroki. Yaoyorozu lowered her head in guilt for being an accomplice to this interruption even though no one seemed to notice. The entire Baku-squad was laughing their butts off while some of Class 1-B was flabbergasted.

This had been the second time Eri heard that term, so she turned toward Ochako and asked:

“Ochako? What’s a love child?”

Ochako started to get nervous about how to answer the little girl. But Mina beat her to the punch. By accident.

“Um… it’s a kid whose parents don’t love each other.” she tries to answer.

That’s when Eri started to sniffle.

“A kid… like me?” she cried. “Am I a love child?”

The other students felt their hearts break and Tsuyu angrily slapped Mina with her widened hand. Ochako quickly took Eri into her arms and tried her best to comfort her, but it was too late. Eri was crying.

Izuku saw this happen as something Todoroki said struck a chord in two ways. 1) How could he bring up that term with Eri being right there, and make her cry? 2) What if he’s right? James Rogers? Son of Steve Rogers aka Captain America? 

When he turned back to James, he was clutching his stomach laughing and his energy shield was no longer on his person. James drunkenly signals a time out with his hands before hobbling over to Midnight’s stand, motioning to have her microphone. She nodded as she handed him the mic and he tried to calm down to speak.

 _“Am I Captain America’s secret love child, you ask?”_ he repeated. _“Ha ha ha ha! Why yes, Todoroki! Thank you for noticing, even though it’s not a secret. Also, my mom is the Black Widow and we’re a happy family, so there’s that.”_

The crowd went wild at the declaration. Eri stopped crying and looked back at James, though she didn't hear what he said.

"He's… what?" she asked meekly.

"James Rogers is Captain America and Black Widow’s son. That's who's fighting Deku." said Ochako.

Eri then became astonished to know they had met the son of the first superhero a while ago, but the idea that he’s fighting her hero started to make her a little mad. Then for the first time in Class 1-A’s history, they witnessed the ever stoic Shouto Todoroki actually cheer loudly and pump his fist as he shouts, “Yes! I knew it! I freaking knew it!”

They can see Avengers Academy also shocked to hear the news. 

_“Also, hi mom! Hi dad!”_ James shouted to a distant VIP box.

* * *

“Ha ha ha!” laughed Steve as he, Natasha, and All Might were sharing a VIP booth.

“R-Rogers, is this true!?” asked All Might.

Captain America just smiled as he stepped up to the window.

“James always wanted a worldwide debut, but for it to happen like this is just hilarious!” he said. “Hi, son!”

Then something Midnight said got the two boys to continue fighting each other. So Steve went back to sitting down with Toshinori and his wife.

“Steve, babe, I’d say we did a good job with our son.” Natasha laughed along.

“Heh. Kids, I tell ya. So, Toshinori, do you have a family?” asked Steve Rogers. “I can tell by looking that Izuku isn’t your actual son, is he?”

Toshinori Yagi tried his best to answer the captain, but couldn’t come up with words short of: “Um- I- well-.”

Steve just stared back, wide eyed as if he already knew the answer.

“Wow. Toshi. Just- wow.” Steve started to feel bad about his old student. "I'm kind of disappointed."

“Yeah.” said Natasha. “I was pretty sure you found someone already…”

* * *

In the next instance, Izuku and James are currently sumoing each other as one was in full cowl and grasping an imposing energy shield. It's turning into a draw at this point.

“So, you’re the son of Captain America and Black Widow.” Izuku speculated aloud. “That might explain how you can handle my quirk.”

“Yeah.” James said. “And I’m guessing your power booster quirk isn’t really yours, is it?”

Izuku recoils in shock at potentially having his secret spilt, but this allows James to dissipate his shield and grab Izuku by his hair.

“Made you look!” James taunted as he rolled them both backwards and kicked Izuku out of bounds.

But as Izuku soared through the air, he got frustrated at James and his tactics and had one thought: _“You’re coming with me!”_

With that, he snapped his right arm forward and the Blackwhip from the Joint Training operation flayed out and grabbed onto James’s arm. James sees what Izuku is trying to pull off, so he grabs onto a stable section of the floor as Izuku pulls himself back in with his quirk activated. With Izuku in Full Cowl coming straight at him, James reacted by summoning a shield underneath the blackwhip to stretch the tendrils loose, letting Izuku land on the edge of the platform. He saw as James’s generated shield promptly landed on the ground in a burst of light, before jumping to the middle and continuing to fight.

Spider Man and Spider Boy were shocked by this sight while Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods were surprised by the reactions.

“Peter, are you okay?” asked Kamui Woods.

Spider Man looked at his foreign friend worriedly. “Shinji, that’s not a quirk is it?” he asked.

Kamiu Woods looked at him confusingly as he tried to answer. “Well, the nature of Midoriya’s quirk has always been a complete mystery. Why?”

“Let’s just say I fought a villain that uses the same tendrils without a quirk. I’m that concerned.” Peter continued. “It was next to impossible to stop. If it weren’t for Miles informing the right militia heroes, it would've killed me.”

Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods were shocked at this bit of news and began watching Izuku fight James more with his new ability. But as quickly as Izuku surprised him with his new ability, James was able to counter the tendrils by letting them grab his shield, let them fly off and disappear, and create a new one. When Izuku would aim at a different part of James, James would put a summoned shield in the way, let it loose, and repeat.

This back and forward continued until eventually, James stood firmly with an energy shield on his arm and a relaxed look on his face while Izuku was panting heavily with some blood trickling from his mouth.

“This doesn’t look good for you, Midoriya.” James exclaimed. “And all I’ve been doing is blocking and dodging."

Izuku slows his breath as he stands up straight.

“Now, that’s just mean. You did say you’re going to be showy, but this is just… why?” he commented. “And I think it was unfair to have a student nearing the end of his first year go up against a senior student who’s about to be a pro.”

“Heh. True. I wonder if dad and All Might had something to do with this.” James said. "That or-"

“But I can’t give up.” Izuku interrupted. “As you said, I can’t let down those who helped me get me to this point.”

James nodded, but he looked surprised when Izuku stood up straight. He recognized what the Japanese student was trying to pull off.

 _“Ketsu-go: decisive battle. He doesn’t plan on stopping.”_ James thought, before extending a hand to Izuku, saying, “You fought well, Midoriya, so to stop here would bring no dishonor. Don’t radicalize yourself to never surrender. At least without knowing the facts.”

Izuku smirked as he reentered his fighting stance.

“The fact is that I do have one more thing to fight you with!” he yelled back, catching James off guard. “I used this technique to defeat a villain with a muscle enhancement quirk. It may have ruined my right arm, but I can still use my left to defeat you!”

Izuku started to get a little worried and raised another shield.

“Wouldn't it be a waste to use it during a duel between heroes?” he asked.

Izuku just growled. “Sorry, James. Even against the son of an Avenger, I have to win!”

Now James recoiled in shock at what Izuku just declared to him.

“What!? But that's-! Midoriya!”

Izuku ignored James as One for All flared violently on his body. Midnight wanted to use her quirk to stop Midoriya from destroying himself over a tournament, but paused when Izuku moved so fast that James just managed to block him. This time, James Rogers was standing firm and blocking Izuku as he’s just sending blow after blow into his shield. The entire time, James is unnerved at how bull-headed his opponent is and Izuku gritting his teeth, looking ready to win at any cost.

“In the name of All Might! In the name of UA! I will defeat you!” screamed Izuku.

James nervously retorted, “Save that talk for when you’re fighting a villain, dang it!”

He managed to shove Izuku in another direction when he heard:

“1,000,000%-!”

Midoriya suddenly leaps high and gives James an intimidating glare, letting him know that he's being serious. All Might suppress the urge to yell, and Steve looked worried.

“-Delaware-!”

His body turned perpendicular to James as his energy shone brightest at his left arm. Despite not knowing the specifics of his opponent's quirk, James’ eyes widened as he knew exactly what's going to happen next. Cementos, Midnight, Hawkeye and Present Mic could only gawk at the scene unfolding.

“-DETROIT-!”

In response, he enters a stance in which he kneels down on one knee and tightens one arm next to his head and has the other across his torso. Both are positioned to support a single, larger shield that seeks to cover his body.

“ **-SMASH!** ” screamed Midoriya, sending his powered up fist rocketing in James’s direction.

**_BONG!!!_ **

As soon as the smash hit James’s shield, the impact caused an explosion of air that blew from the arena to the entirety of the stadium itself. The lights flickered, dust blew everywhere, and the audience braced themselves against the intense winds that swept through the whole stadium. Eri grabbed onto Ochako as she anchored them to the seat via grappling hook.

A good 5 seconds passed when the winds finally stopped. Midnight lay on her face as she and Cementos took the most of those winds point blank. A number of cameras and lights have malfunctioned as a result of the blast, and now an enormous dust cloud is obscuring everyone’s view of the platform.

 _“Are… are they okay?”_ Hawkeye panicked. 

_“It’s his quirk. What else is there to do?”_ Present Mic retorted.

 **_“POW!”_ ** sounded something from in the clouds. Thor, the thunder god and Avenger from the states, hastily emerged from a run out tunnel and swung his hammer to blow the clouds away and reveal the results of that clash.

James Rogers was kneeling down with his shield blocking the unconscious body of Izuku Midoriya from the wind generated by Thor. He stood up, a neutral expression was on his face as he stared back at the otherworldly Avenger. Beneath him, Izuku lay in a pile of rubble in the ring, bruised up from earlier, his head having a noticeable bump, and his right glove missing its wrist parts from earlier. But his left arm looked beyond damaged. Like it got tenderized by Quicksilver fooling around with Mjolnir. No sleeve, no air force glove, just a jumbled strip of bruised, purple flesh connected to Izuku’s left shoulder and flayed over his head.

Present Mic and Hawkeye notice this.

 _“HOLY- does that usually happen when Izuku uses his quirk?”_ asked Hawkeye.

 _“Only when he really goes plus ultra with it.”_ replied Present Mic.

_“Oof.”_

Midnight and Cementos gave a sigh of relief before the former raised her whip in declaration.

“Izuku is knocked out! The winner is James Rogers!”

The crowd erupts into applause as the students start giving what cheers they could, though UA didn’t seem enthused to know that Izuku was thrust into a fight he wasn’t going to win anyway.

On the ground, James gave a quick smile and wave before dismissing his shield and pulling out a first aid kit from his belt. The treatment James resorted to involved antiseptic silver gel and bandages, lots of them. Izuku woke up in pain grit as the antiseptic met his damaged flesh. He moved his head to the source of the pain, still shocked at how his arm turned out. It was just like with Muscular. Maybe he really shouldn't have used an attack like this to fight him.

“Dammit, Midoriya.” James scolded. “I told you to stop. What even was that?”

His response was Izuku smirking at him. James could only sigh in response. Both girls were frozen in their seats as they watched James attempt to treat Izuku’s arm. Eri is having mixed feelings about how to feel about how the fight ended, but Ochako knew that she has something to explain. So she got up from her seat and knelt in front of Eri and placed her hands on her shoulders, getting her to focus on herself.

“These show duels aren’t between heroes and villains.” Ochako exclaimed. “I’m sure James is a great hero from America and he knows of how good Deku is, and that they both knew what fighting each other would mean. James Rogers may have beaten Deku, but that doesn’t mean he’s someone you should be angry at. Understand?”

Eri nods slowly as she and Ochako witness James lifting Izuku’s body and hands him to the stretcher droids before they both leave though one the tunnels. Eri quickly got up from her seat and rushed to where the infirmary could be, Ochako being right behind her to guide her.

“That was just harsh.” commented Jirou.

“Yeah. Should we check on Midoriya?” asked Kaminari.

They get interrupted by Present Mic shouting in the announcer’s booth.

 _“Well, that was quite a fight!”_ Hawkeye said.

 _“Seriously, what’s with James!?”_ Present Mic said. _“His shield looked beyond insanely tough!”_

Hawkeye sighed. _“I swear, if James wasn’t hanging out with friends, going to school, or working with the militia, he would be training his butt off with martial arts and/or firearms.”_

_“Say what!?”_

_“Dude. He’s Steve’s son. Think about it.”_

Present Mic paused and thought. _“So he’s… huh.”_

 _“Yeah. Even if you have something that gives you superhuman abilities, James will have a way to beat them.”_ Hawkeye said. _“Now, about Midoriya…”_

 _“Oh, his quirk’s blowback? Yeah, he did that to himself during his last sports festival tourney.”_ Present Mic said. _“He did win 1st at our obstacle course without it, though.”_

_“Wow. nice.”_

Up in the pews, the audience was idle in anticipation as they talked amongst themselves. As UA’s students also thought about what happened, Todoroki thought back to that time he and Midoriya fought, and how Izuku purposely let himself lose to help him unleash his fire quirk. He knows he’ll never forget that, but something still irked him when compared to this fight. This wasn’t Izuku Midoriya who goaded him to bring something out of him. This was Izuku Midoriya who had every intention to win. And he still lost. He then thought about James Rogers, and realized that something was very out of place the moment the American was called to fight Izuku.

 _“Hold up.”_ asked Present Mic.

 _“What is it?”_ replied Hawkeye.

_“Why do you keep calling Rogers a- what is it? Militia?”_

_“I dunno. Cultural differences, I guess?”_

* * *

Once again, Izuku had severely damaged himself for pulling off an attack, got overpowered, knocked out, and bandaged up in the infirmary of the Sports Festival Stadium. He knew this, but he was more disappointed that he didn’t lose on purpose like last time with Todoroki. Well, at least he’s shown himself to the world again, and lost. Again.

His eyes opened slowly as the lights of the stadium's interior reminded him where he was. James Rogers was sitting in a nearby chair, observing Izuku as he woke up.

“Hey. You’re awake.” James said. “I take it this happens often?”

“Yeah.” replied Izuku. “This tends to happen whenever I use my quirk too much.”

“Yes, you do use it too much.” Recovery Girl responded before turning to James. “Young Midoriya here used to constantly damage his arms to use his quirk. He didn’t think about how to keep it stable until his second month of school. And even then, he would find a way to end up with an injury that hurt him more.”

“That explains why you kept using your legs.” James thought aloud. “So your quirk is a more available form of hysterical strength.”

“Hysterical strength? What’s that?” asked Izuku.

“It’s a font of strength that suddenly fuels a person during life-and-death situations, at the cost of having severe muscle cramps afterward.” explained James. “My observation is that your quirk seems to be akin to this seemingly miraculous occurrence, even though it sometimes ends in muscle failure.”

“Midoriya!” shouted a crowd from the door.

The two boys and the nurse turned to see Iida and Uraraka leading a group of UA students into the entrance. As soon as they got close, the talking escalated. Bakugou was scolding Izuku, Ochako was worried about Izuku, Iida bewittled Bakugou while congratulating Izuku and James, Kirishima and Momo were curious about James’s quirk, and there were questions upon questions about what happened.

As he was trying to figure out where to start, James then felt something tapping his leg. He looked down to see Eri trying to punch his thigh, but to no avail. James carefully pushed Eri away, but she looked angrily back at him.

“You! You hurt Deku!” Eri cried, looking angry.

“I’m really sorry, Eri, but it was a formal duel. I couldn’t just let him win.” James replied, sorrowful. “Besides, Midoriya hurt _himself_ trying to beat me. No offense.”

“None taken.” Izuku replied. “It’s okay, Eri. I’ll just need an hour’s rest before I can get back up.”

Eri started to cry again as she hugged Izuku’s arm, which caused pain for the boy in the bed. James was about to pull her away until a white glow started to envelop the little girl. Then the arm. Then the entirety of Izuku’s body as he writhed in bed and what looked like bandages squirming.

When the light died down, Izuku felt a surge of newfound energy that had him sit up normally, surprising the other students. The room was in an uproar until James shouted, “Wait!” And the room stopped. He then picked up a pair of safety scissors from a nearby first aid kit and slowly cut off the bandages. Izuku didn’t feel pain as he did it, save for some pokes when the end of the scissors would touch him. When James finished removing the bandages, the room was surprised to see Izuku’s entire left arm intact as if he didn’t pull off that hysterical smash attack at all. Izuku looked as he moved his arm, smiled, and then used it to pat Eri on the head.

“Looks like you saved me again, Eri.” Izuku said as thanks.

Eri gave a happy nod before feeling a bit woozy, where she started to teeter into James who caught her with one arm.

“A quirk that can rewind time on a person?” asked James, looking impressed. “Oh wow. Wanda Maximov will really want to see you now.”

Eri quickly perked up.

“I get to meet Scarlet Witch!?” she asked, grinning.

“Sure! I can get her to see you. But first-” he then turned to the other students. “I would appreciate it if you all left the room, please!”

Everyone else seemed to get the message quickly as they shuffled out of the infirmary. Only Iida and Ochako remained of those who barged in.

“Why are you two still here?” asked James.

“I am Tenya Iida!” replied Tenya Iida. “I am Midoriya’s class representative, so it’s my duty to ensure his well being! Also, it’s an honor to meet the son of Captain America!”

It was James’s turn to be impressed and accepted Tenya’s extended handshake.

“Likewise, Iida. I’m pleased to see that another of your family has made it to UA.” He then turned to Uraraka. “And I’m guessing you have a relationship with Midoriyia. Don’t you, Miss Uraraka?”

Ochako’s face turned a bright red at the question. James could hear the steam coming off of Izuku’s blushing face while Eri’s voice raised in anticipation.

“Uh, um, yeah. Sort of.” she stuttered in reply. “You see, he’s my best friend, and he was attending the conference with me and Eri.”

“Yeah. I remember. You’re okay.” James replied, before turning to Izuku. “So, how are you feeling now, Midoriya?”

“Uh, better.” he replied. “Thanks to Eri, I can move again.”

He got up from the bed as if he had just arrived at the conference from a nice nap. The students and Eri all moved back to the pews until James and Izuku remembered that they needed to conclude their match’s aftermath on the grounds. But before they could truly change course, Eri remembered and handed Izuku his shield back.

It turns out the five of them missed when Steve Rogers, Toshinori Yagi, and Enji Todoroki were sharing a few more words until the two combatants reappeared. Both legendary heroes congratulated the two contesting students as said students once again exchanged pleasantries.

James got to give a nice hug to a deflated All Might like he was a war veteran he would visit, and shook the hands of Endeavor and Hawks, both of which were impressed by his performance. In return, James praised the two and congratulated Endeavor for embracing the role of Japan's number 1. In contrast, Mirko looked reluctant yet still shook his hand, and James could sense some ill intent or nervousness coming from Japan's number 5 hero.

Izuku, on the other hand, was fanboying before the 4 Ultimate Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk as he fished out a notepad for them to sign.

“I see our reputation precedes us.” said Tony Stark aka Iron Man. “Sure, kid.

“Uh-Um, yes! And I think I remember you being a colleague of David Shield?”

“Oh yeah!” Stark replied, but went sullen when he recalled the news about him. “I heard about what happened at I-Island. Helping a villain develop a quirk booster? That sounded harsh. I would’ve helped him get out peacefully, but there were matters I had to foresee at the time.”

Izuku Midoriya looked at the ground, reminiscing about what Iron Man just said. But Thor came to brighten the mood with a hearty laugh and him raising his hammer.

“Cheer up, young Midoriya!” he shouted to the student. “I too heard of your deeds at I-Island! How you helped All Might defeat the tenacious Wolfram! I can say that you did well to save the day that time!”

Izuku looked up just in time to see Thor put down Mjolnir before taking his notebook and signing something inside. He got it back to find that Thor has really good handwriting and a unique signature. Dare he say it, but he thinks Thor may have inspired All Might in some way.

The Hulk stepped forward and towered over all 4 of those talking to Izuku, his size and build reminding Izuku of the first Nomu he encountered with the bulging muscles and the toothed bird’s beak. Izuku was definitely intimidated by the sheer size of the Hulk, but he also remembered that the Hulk can be trusted at times like this.

“So, you’re a little boy that can get angry in order to hit harder.” said the strongest Avenger. “If I didn’t know better, then I would’ve thought you were related to me.”

This statement causes the 3 other Avengers to laugh out loud, and Izuku laughed nervously as he watched his notebook getting picked up by the Hulk by two massive fingers before he worked a jumbo marker on it. Izuku looked at what was written and recalled: the fist in a radiation triaxis is the Hulk’s symbol.

Finally, Steve Rogers aka Captain America went to Izuku and stared him down.

“So, you’re Izuku Midoriya. Hero name: Deku. The one that was a key factor in saving the city we’re standing in.” he said.

Izuku was caught off guard by how Steve addressed him. He would’ve expected such formallity from the Avengers. But from Captain America? ...actually, he should have expected this as he also serves a military commander and would be the outright leader of the Avengers if he wasn’t America’s number 1 hero. His presence though caused Izuku Midoriya to shoot up straight, drop his notebook, and tense up tight as if he were one of Captain Rogers’s recuits.

“Y-yes sir!” Izuku sounded off. “I am Izuku Midoriya! I was born on July 15th, 2049! I am a student at UA and-!”

“Midoriya!” shouted Steve, getting Izuku to stop mumbling loudly. “At ease!”

With that, Izuku relaxed and ended up almost falling over. Steve calmed down as he lowered himself to Izuku’s level, almost having to kneel as he put a hand on his shoulder. With his other hand, Steve lifted his winged cowl to allow Izuku to see his real face.

“I got a look at your record, son.” Steve said. “It must’ve been rough, not thinking that you’d ever develop a quirk.”

Suddenly Izuku felt like falling into Steve’s shoulder as he said that. Once again he’s reminded of how All Might looked at Captain America.

“Yes, sir. I grew up being bullied for not having a quirk.” he said. “I wanted so badly to be a hero. It’s been more than a year since I rescued my childhood friend, caught the attention of All Might, and one thing led to another.” he whispered that last part.

Steve Rogers smiled as he heard Izuku’s abridged story. “Everything is a gift to one degree or another. And I’m glad one of my protoges was able to select a fine successor.”

Now Izuku REALLY wanted to give Steve a hug in thanks, but paused when he saw Steve’s eyes look at his left side before looking at Izuku again.

“Can I see that?” he asked, gesturing to the toy shield strapped to Izuku’s arm.

Izuku gave a nod before taking the shield off and giving it to Steve, who signed it quickly before giving it back. He saw what was written, but didn’t see an autograph. Instead he saw a direct quote written into the shield’s silver ring. It said:

**“Whether you’re meek or outspoken, quirk user or quirkless, you can be a hero!” -Steve Rogers/Captain America**

“I knew those words would resonate with you, Midoriya.” Steve explained. “Tell this to anyone else who may be feeling the same way. Okay?”

This gift from the first Avenger pushed Izuku over the edge as he could no longer hold back his tears, leaving the waterworks to sprinkle over the heroes present. The water sizzled against Endeavor’s everburning form. All Might rushed over to his student like a concerned parent, leading to James also giving him a hug to calm him down, which seemed to have done the trick.

All Might, Endeavor, and Captain America gave one last address to the audience that just had them talking more. Honestly, Izuku couldn’t listen as he was just staring at the quote on his shield, which James noticed and tapped his shoulder. Izuku looked back questioningly, to which James pulled out his smartphone and wrapped an arm around Izuku. 

“Oh. A selfie. Sure!” went Izuku as James snapped some pictures while the professionals finished talking. “And Rogers, about Eri…”

“I’ll see if I can instigate something, Midoriya.”

And with that, the celebration ended with one more _“Plus Ultra!”_ from Endeavor and All Might to the audience. Both Izuku and James left with their respective heroes.

But before they left, Izuku called out to James. 

“Well, it’s been nice getting to meet you, Midoriya.” said James.

“Yeah. That fight has taught me a lot about how to better myself, and even then it was fun.” Then Izuku gave off the heartiest salute he could pull off, earning a smile and salute from James.

“Goodbye, James Rogers.” Izuku said. “Let’s work together some time.”

“Likewise, Izuku Midoriya. May we meet again someday.”

And with that, both Izuku and James left with their respective heroes.

* * *

The return to UA’s campus was a mixed batch. On one hand, a majority of people congratulated him for even challenging James Rogers as well as ogled the signatures he got from the Avengers. But for some of his more critical schoolmates, particularly from Neito Monoma and Katsuki Bakugou, he obviously got chastised for losing at all. But that didn’t matter. All that did matter was Izuku getting to partake in something so grand.

But the hype had to die down sometime as the weekend was tomorrow, but Tenya Iida still insisted that everyone go to bed.

And then, in the dead of night, Izuku woke up as he felt as if someone was watching him, like that time with Aoyama. He moves to his balcony to find a package addressed to him. He opened it to find a few more pieces of Avengers merchandise, signed. And from what Izuku could tell, they were addressed to him, and Ochako, and Eri.

He can tell that this encounter with the Avengers is going to change his life for the better. It always had. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s chapter 2. Like I said, I always liked detailing fight scenes, and I couldn’t help but go overboard with how Izuku would react to finally meet all 4 Avengers at once. And as for those crazy adventures one should expect in a Marvel X My Hero Academia crossover, let’s just say I have a few ideas but I’m open to more. I’ve also posed this to Fanfiction.net and will try to post other stories from there.  
> Thank you for reading. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the speeches seemed too sappy. I’ve always been a fan of Captain America and I thought about how James is to Captain America what Izuku is to All Might and had them interact, which will be shown more in the next chapter.
> 
> See you later!


End file.
